


give you my wild (give you a child)

by lizzysbennett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Loves Puthy, Breeding Kink, Cum Play, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, also this is set during Corona and Pandemic and Quarantine time just fyi, ben has a three year old daughter, horny idiots who can't keep their hands off each other, jesus don't look at me, no actual pregnancy but.... you know, no mother makes an appearance and i literally have not thought about it, oh my god this is so filthy, some light consensual degredation, who's the dom? who's the sub? who's to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysbennett/pseuds/lizzysbennett
Summary: Rey's been babysitting for Ben Solo since his daughter was born three years ago. When her lease ended and quarantine started at practically the same time, it just made sense for her to move in. There will be absolutely no shenanigans, and Rey will totally be able to handle living with her hot boss, right?Right?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 61
Kudos: 397





	give you my wild (give you a child)

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to the shit show! pray for me, a sinner, now and at the hour of my death. please.
> 
> the tags should cover pretty much any warnings, but if they don't, please let me know and i will update them. also, there may be some kink that seems slightly undernegotiated, but i promise rey and ben have talked about it and they have a safeword and everything. it just didn't fit in the scene. so if that's something you're sensitive too, please be mindful and take care of yourself!

As much of a hellfire as 2020 is, it really could be worse.

Really.

Like _sure_ , it’s kind of a dystopian nightmare, and that moldy orange cotton candy fuckface might be willing to attempt an authoritarian coup, and no one can (or well, no one _should_ ) leave their house because it’s a fucking pandemic out, but really, it could have been worse.

If you asked Rey to list the good things about 2020, she could do it very, very easily.

Number 1: her lease was up in April.

Number 2: she’d had the foresight to begin babysitting for Ben Solo two years ago, not long after Evie was born.

Number 3: Ben Solo had asked her to move in.

To be clear, he had not asked her to move in in a romantic fashion. It really was quite sensible: Ben had an extra room, and she didn’t have anyone else to stay with, and that way she could still watch Evie while they were all quarantined. Besides, then she didn’t have to worry about paying rent during a pandemic. Ben had said that between all of that and school, he really didn’t want her to stress any more than necessary, and that included money stuff.

Besides, he had more than enough money to support them both. Not that he ever flaunted his money, but, well. Rey had learned that really rich people don’t flaunt it. They don’t need to.

So she’d moved in on the first of April. And she’s been living in _Ben’s house_ for more than half a year now. And things have settled into a routine, of sorts. They all have breakfast together before Rey does her classes over Zoom, then she takes Evie while Ben is in his meetings. Evie goes down for her nap just after lunch time, and Rey does her homework while she sleeps. After she wakes up, Rey just spends time with her. Sometimes Evie likes to play pretend by herself. Sometimes she wants Rey to play pretend with her. Sometimes Evie is very good, and Rey lets her watch an episode or two of Backyardigans. Evie loves Backyardigans.

She and Ben take turns making dinner. Actually, they’re very good at taking turns: with Evie, if one or the other of them is having a particularly stressful week; with household chores; with grocery shopping. And in the evenings, they’ll watch movies, or play card games while Evie giggles at how silly her grown-ups are, or even go to the park, if the weather is nice enough—as long as there aren’t too many people, and Ben and Rey can be assured that everyone will stay six feet away from their precious girl.

And she is theirs, in a way. Rey did not give birth to Evie, but she’s been there for her almost every day since she was born. She’s been there for her birthdays, she was there for her first word, and sometimes when Evie cries, Rey is the only one who can soothe her. Ben had to call her once in the middle of the night when Evie was about a year old because he couldn’t get her to stop crying, and all Evie could say, tearfully, was “Wey.”

Everything is so close to perfect. So close to perfect, and yet so very far. Because there is one, giant, enormous, fatal flaw in the whole situation. And that flaw is that Ben Solo is extremely, panty-soakingly hot.

He is hot in the mornings, with bedhead and circles under his eyes. He is hot at night, exhausted from the day, dress shirt crumpled and tie loosened around his neck. He’s especially fucking hot when he doesn’t wear a shirt—which he doesn’t do often. Possibly out of consideration for her sensibilities. More likely because he was uncomfortable with her shamelessly ogling him in front of his daughter (but in Rey’s defense... titties).

Yeah. Her boss is hot. It’s kind of a problem.

But it’s fine. Really. It’s fine. And between what Rey saves on rent and groceries, and what Ben insists on actually paying her, she’s got more money than she’s ever had in her life. And Evie is perfect, and Rey adores her, so really, she couldn’t ask for a better job while she finishes her degree. So she is not about to fuck this up.

Evie looks up at Rey with her huge brown eyes and stretches her arms up. Rey bends down and picks the little girl up, holding her close. “Don’t need help,” Evie mutters, resting her head on Rey’s shoulder.

“I know, baby,” Rey soothes, stroking her back. “You’re a very big girl.”

She is not. She is three.

“Yeah,” Evie sighs, almost defiantly. “‘M a big girl.”

“But did you know that sometimes big girls need naps, too?” Rey tells her, gently rocking back and forth as she walks them to Evie’s room. “So you can be a big girl and still take naps.”

“Okay,” Evie says, pressing her face deeper into Rey’s neck. Rey’s heart threatens to explode. God, she adores her.

For what feels like forever, Rey stands in the middle of Evie’s room, rocking her back and forth as she drifts off to sleep. When she’s almost overtired like this, it’s easier to get her to take her nap if someone holds her while she falls asleep, and Rey is more than happy to do it. Eventually, Evie’s breathing evens out, soft and slow, and Rey is sure she’s sleeping deeply enough that she could set her in her crib and leave, but she doesn’t.

She’s turned around, with her back to the door, when she hears footsteps. They don’t startle her. She knows how Ben walks. And besides, he likes to come in and check on Evie while she naps pretty frequently.

So she doesn’t say anything, and he doesn’t say anything, and she just stands there and lets him watch her continue to soothe Evie’s little sleeping form.

“You’re so good with her, Rey,” he says eventually.

For half a second, and image comes unbidden to her mind, with so much force, she can almost feel it: Ben, coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she keeps holding Evie, and he presses a kiss to her jaw as she relaxes back into his broad, stable chest. Them, together, as a family. It’s nearly enough to make her gasp.

Instead, she just laughs a little and says, “Thanks.” Awkwardly. She’s awkward. It’s hard not to be awkward when you have a giant crush on your boss. Your boss, who you live with, who has the most perfect daughter ever and fills a suit out _very nicely_.

“I mean it, Rey,” he murmurs, trying very hard not to wake Evie. “I can’t imagine our lives without you.”

She flushes, reflexively holding Evie a little tighter. “Oh, I’m sure you’d be alright,” she says lightly. “You’re a great father, Ben.”

His hand settles lightly on her waist. “No, I’m quite convinced I would drown in all of this without you, Rey. You are...”

He doesn’t finish.

(She needs to know why.)

“We should probably put her down,” Rey whispers. He withdraws from her a little and the space between their bodies feels icy cold in absence of his heat.

“Yeah,” he says, voice dark and rough.

Rey sets Evie in her crib, and Ben leans down and kisses his little girl’s forehead. He’s so good with Evie, such a good dad.

It really... does things to her.

Ben’s hand slides down her waist and squeezes her ass.

“Ben!” She whisper-shouts, smacking his wrist. “I thought we agreed we wouldn’t do anything in front of Evie.”

_The first time they had sex, it was an accident._

_Rey didn’t want to jeopardize her living situation, and she didn’t want to mess up her relationship. She would never... She would never—_

_But she did. They did._

_She couldn’t sleep, so she’d decided to get a drink. She was sitting there in the living room, with a glass of white wine, catching up on Hannah’s season of The Bachelorette, which she’d never gotten around to watching, for some reason. Ben came out and sat next to her, and before she knew it, between them, they finished off the bottle._

_And maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was Rey’s tight little tanktop, and her nipples hard against it. Maybe it was just quarantine, and the fact that everyone had so much stress and they needed release, needed touch, needed to feel alive and not alone._

_Whatever it was, when he leaned in to kiss her, she was more than willing to let it happen. And before she knew it, they were horizontal on the couch, Ben’s huge, warm body covering hers, and she felt... safe._

“Evie’s asleep,” he says, leaning down to nip at her neck. “And you know how much I love seeing you take care of my baby, Rey.” 

She flushes. He really does. They frequently have sex after she’s been particularly sweet with Evie. There might be something a little twisted about that. She tries not to think about it too hard.

And she can't lie: she really doesn't mind it.

Ben slides his hand under the waistband of her pants and squeezes her ass again. Heat pools in her stomach at the warmth of his hand on her barely-covered ass, only a thin layer of lace separating their skin.

"Come on, sweetheart," he says, kissing her mouth like he's dying of thirst and trying to drink from the fountain of her lips. His fingers find her cloth-covered cunt, fabric soaked through, and he groans into her mouth. "Fuck, always so wet for me."

"Not in here, Ben," she laughs.

"Fuck, you're right," he says, pulling back a little. His eyes are nearly black, pupils wide. He sweeps her up into his arms, cradles her against his chest with his arm under her knees.

Rey will never get over how strong he is.

_Ben pulled her shirt over her head, baring her chest to his gaze. "Rey... you're gorgeous," he whispered, leaning forward and sucking one of her tits into his mouth. He scraped his teeth over her nipple and she cried out. "Such pretty little tits," he growled, attending to them with his mouth and tongue and teeth until they were slick with his spit, swollen and red, as Rey writhed and moaned beneath him. "And such pretty little noises you make for me."_

_God, his mouth was filthy. Rey probably should have seen it coming; he works with words for a living. But it still surprised her, somehow, the way he talked._

_His hand found her heat between her legs and he rubbed her over her thin cotton shorts. "I'm gonna eat this tight pussy, too, Rey. You want me to do that? I bet you taste so fucking good."_

_Rey hadn't really liked being eaten out with her previous male partners (the women were usually really fucking good at it), but she was desperate for him to touch her, and honestly, she would let Ben Solo do whatever he wanted to her. So she whimpered out, "Yes," and lifted her hips to help him slide her shorts and bottoms off her body._

_When he first touched his mouth to her, she almost screamed._

If Ben could live with his mouth attached to her pussy, sometimes Rey thinks he would. There was one memorable day when he had let his mother and father, who had barely left their house in three months, take Evie and spend the day with her, and he had spent the day with Rey, legs splayed open on the bed as his mouth brought her to orgasm after orgasm until she'd cried and begged him to fuck her—which he would, but after he came, his mouth found her messy little cunt again, cleaned his cum from it. They did that practically all day, only stopping to eat real food every now and then.

So yeah, Ben loves eating her out. And he is fucking amazing at it, so Rey also loves Ben eating her out. But as much as she loves it, she almost loves it even more when he's how he is now, too desperate for anything but his cock inside her.

He sets her down in his room, bends her over his giant master bed where she actually spends most of her nights, her things scattered on her nightstand. (They reasoned Evie is too young to notice or care whether they sleep in the same room, so there's no reason for one of them to try to do anything but sleep, once they're both all tired and fucked-out. Maybe rationalizing, but that's another thing on Rey's list of things she doesn't think about too closely.) Then he unbuttoned her jeans and yanks them and her underwear down her legs. He reaches up and pulls the fabric of her bra down, freeing her tits for his greedy hands.

Then he's sliding his cock through her slick folds, just enough to lubricate it, and pushing inside her, too fast for Rey to say anything.

She groans, as always, at the feel of him, that burning stretch she'll never quite get used to. "Ben!" she cries loudly.

A little too loudly.

He shushes her, his hand covering her mouth as he fucks her mercilessly, hips snapping into her. "You have to be quiet, Rey," he growls into her ear. "Can't wake the baby."

She whimpers in response, the sound muffled almost entirely by his hand.

"If you can't be quiet, I'll have to shove my cock in that cute mouth of yours," he threatens, his other hand gripping her hair, forcing her to arch her back.

She cries against his hand as his angle changes ever-so-slightly and hits something magic inside her.

"I know, I know," he says, mock-soothingly. "You love sucking my cock, don't you, my pretty little cockwhore? But I think we'll both like it better if I stay inside your cunt, so hot and tight for me. So be a good girl for me and just. Stay. Quiet." He punctuates the last three words with particularly brutal thrusts that threaten to make Rey sob.

And honestly, Rey would love nothing more than to let Ben do what he does best when he's like this: take what he wants, and fuck her until she can't remember anything but his cock. But she knows, she knows there's something she has to tell him before he comes inside her...

_Ben made sure Rey was soaked and ready before he let her even try to take his cock. When he finally pulled down his pajama pants and boxers and Rey saw him, she was glad. He was huge, way bigger than anyone she'd had before._

_She expected discomfort, maybe even some pain when he finally pushed inside of her. She didn't feel any of that. He stretched her, yes, and it wasn't necessarily painless or void of discomfort, but Rey even liked that. She didn't think she'd ever felt anything as perfect as Ben Solo inside her._

_But just as quickly as it happened, he withdrew, cursing a blue streak that would've made a sailor blush. "Shit, Rey," he said, propped up on his arms, above her on his probably-ridiculously-expensive-but-still-too-small-couch. "I don't have any condoms. I know I should be more prepared, but... I never expected this." He said that and looks down at her with such wonder, it almost made her think..._

_"Well, I get tested regularly and it's been a while, anyway, so... I'm good that way," she said carefully. "I assume you are too?"_

_"God yes," he said, looking almost like he couldn't believe his ears. "Um," he said, like he was reluctant to raise the subject, "birth control?"_

_"I take the pill," she said, heels digging into his ass as she pulled him down towards her. "It's okay, Ben. I want you inside me. I want you to come inside me."_

_He almost whined at that. Rey grinned and made a note. Clearly, that was a thing for him._

_After he'd come inside her, the only person she'd ever let do that, she had to admit to herself—it might be a bit of a thing for her, too._

Oh, fuck! That's what she needs to tell him. She wrenches his hand off her mouth and desperately gasps, "Ben!"

And he, always sensitive to her needs, stops instantly. "What is it?" he asks. His hands change from grasping, seeking to gentle, soothing, petting at her hair and hugging her against his body. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't take my pill today."

"Oh," he says softly. He makes no move to draw himself out of her, and strangely, she finds she doesn't really want him to. If anything, he actually gets harder inside her.

"You could... pull out?" she suggests. "Or... not pull out. It would probably be fine, right? Just this once?" She grinds her hips back into his and he moans, a broken, guttural sound.

And when he promises she can have, "Whatever you want, Rey," she really thinks he means it.

He doesn’t pull out.

And it is not, actually, just that once.

Rey forgets her pill more and more often. Sometimes she tells Ben. Sometimes she doesn’t. That probably makes her an awful person, but, well. That goes on her list of things she doesn’t think about, too. She takes it later than she should, too. There are some days she looks at the little blue pill, and she really doesn’t want to swallow it. She’s always loved babies, always wanted to be a mom. She’s graduating in the spring, anyway. And besides, Ben’s track record is pretty good thus far: Evie is the most perfect, beautiful child Rey has ever known. Most mornings, she pushes those thoughts aside and takes her medicine. She tries to think reasonable thoughts, like how she doesn’t know how Ben would react if she, still technically his employee, became pregnant with his baby. Or how she’s still thinking she might want to do grad school. Or how she’s in love with Ben and she’s not sure he loves her back.

Some mornings, however—

—like a morning in early December, cool and clear, frost hard on the ground. She wakes up and, for whatever reason, she just doesn’t want to take it. So she doesn’t.

And she tells Ben that she didn’t later that night, just as he’s about to push inside of her. “Fuck, Rey,” he moans. “You’ve got to quit doing this. You’re killing me.”

She puts her hands on his chest, holds him back. “Are you not okay with this? Do you want to stop?”

He laughs, and says lowly, “I think the problem is that I’m too okay with it, actually. Fuuuuuck,” he groans as he sinks into her cunt, her ankles resting on his shoulders.

“What—what do you mean?” Rey pants, trying to catch the breath he always seems to knock out of her.

He laughs again. “Fuck, if you had any idea how often I fantasize about seeing you pregnant with my child, Rey...”

“Really?” She bites her lip and squirms against him, trying desperately to get him to move, but he loves torturing her almost as much as he loves making her come.

“Yeah, really.” He huffs and mutters, “Wish I could just throw that whole fucking pack of pills away.”

“You wanna put a baby in me, Ben? Wanna watch my stomach swell with it, my tits get full of milk?”

He moans, and his hips buck almost involuntarily into her, making her moan in response. “Fuck, I really fucking do.”

“Then do it,” she says, brave tonight for God only knows why. “Give me all your cum, and I’ll be a good girl and keep it all inside me and give you a baby.”

“Jesus, Rey,” he pants, his hips moving steadily. “If you keep talking like that, I’m not going to last.”

“Nothing between us,” she whispers. “Nothing to keep you from knocking me up, from making me round and heavy with your baby. Show everybody who I belong to, who owns this pussy.”

“Oh my God,” he nearly whimpers. “Oh my God.” He thrusts into her more quickly now, chasing his orgasm with pure, desperate, single-minded need.

Rey kisses him, nips at his lower lip. “Please,” she says, “come inside me, Ben. I want you to fill me up. Want you to get me pregnant, put a baby in me. Please,” she begs, sobbing as his thrusts grow impossibly deeper, “oh, fuck, _please_.”

He presses his forehead to her as he comes, as deep inside her as he can possibly get, stuttering out a stream of nearly-incoherent words, though Rey thinks she catches, “You’re so fucking perfect,” and several fucks, and what sounds like, “I love you,” but she clearly must have misheard that one.

It does make her smile, though. Ben always focuses on making her come first. She likes that she made him lose control.

As soon as he comes back to himself, his fingers find her clit. He whispers, “Come on, Rey, you were such a good girl for me, made me come so hard. Now it’s your turn. Want you to come while you keep all my come inside you where it belongs, pretty girl. You think you can handle that?”

She just moans in response, his talented fingers making her clench around his still half-hard cock. He lowers his mouth to her tits and sucks, and between the two sources of stimulation, it’s not very long at all before Rey comes, almost screaming, on his cock. He seems to really love when she comes around him like that.

He lets her come down from her high, stroking her stomach, before he clears his throat and says, “Uh, so... we should probably talk about this.”

Rey’s mouth goes dry. She laughs nervously. “Talk about what?”

“This,” he says, gesturing between them. He moves to his side, and his softening cock slips out of her, his cum starting to leak from her swollen pussy.

“What about this?” She sounds defensive, she knows she sounds defensive, but she almost can’t help herself. She’s always been afraid of losing this—something she didn’t let herself think about until now, until it stared her in the face.

“I just...” he blushes, tips of his ears stained red. “If we keep risking it like this... It’s not really safe, Rey. I could get you pregnant for real.”

Would that be so bad?

“I know,” she answers, a little shortly. Of course he doesn’t want a relationship with her, his babysitter who’s ten years younger and not even done with her bachelor’s yet, let alone a baby.

But then again...

“Did you mean it?” she asks.

“Mean what?”

“When you said you think about me having your child,” she blushes, “all the time.”

He bites his lip, won’t look her in the eyes, and says, “Yes.”

“Why do you think about that, Ben?” He doesn’t answer, thumbs tracing anxious patterns on her hips, so she presses, “If it’s just a sex thing—”

He snorts. “It is not just a sex thing.” 

“Then what is it?”

“It’s an I’ve-been-in-love-with-you-for-three-years thing.”

Her lips part. For a heartbeat, a lifetime, it feels like she can’t breathe. “Oh.”

He looks down and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell you like that.”

“No, it’s—” She sniffles. “It’s—oh, fuck, I don’t know why I’m crying—I love you, too.”

“You do?” The amazement in his tone is obvious, and his eyes finally meet hers, wide and awed.

“Yes, you big dummy.” She smacks his chest. “I’ve been in love with you forever.”

“Oh.” They’re both quiet for a second, and then— “We’re stupid.”

She laughs wetly. “Yeah, we are.”

“What’s that thing you’re always saying? ‘One brain cell?’”

Rey laughs, loud and clear, and Ben looks very pleased with himself. “That’s it, exactly.”

He kisses her forehead, and just holds her for a minute, content to feel her in his arms. Still, he has to ask... “But, the forgetting-your-birth-control thing? And the pregnancy risk? I mean, you’re still in school, and I know you’ve been talking about grad school, and we’re barely in a relationship at this point—we are in a relationship, aren’t we?”

Rey laughs again and rests her head on his bicep, which is definitely big enough to make a great pillow. “Um, I think we’ve been in a relationship for a while now, actually.”

Ben considers that for a minute.

She continues, “We’ve seen each other almost every day for three years, we’re living together, sleeping together, taking care of Evie together—basically coparenting her—fuck, at this point, all that’s missing is a ring.”

“I mean,” Ben says, and she snaps her eyes up to meet his.

“You mean _what_?”

“My mom did give me my grandmother’s ring. It’s, uh... it’s in my sock drawer.” 

“Oh my God, of course she did. When did she do that?”

“After you came to Pesach with me and Evie two years ago. She said it was for whenever I was finally ready.”

She laughs. “Just so we’re clear, this so does not count as a proposal. I want to see you down on one knee and everything.”

“Yes ma’am,” he growls into her ear, nipping at her earlobe. She shivers.

“But,” she says carefully, “I see no reason to waste any more time. So... if you want to propose, sometime, I’ll say yes.”

“Good to know,” he says, planting a kiss to her neck. She can feel him getting hard again against her stomach, and she has to suppress a giggle. So like him to get turned on by them talking about their feelings. He’s always been kind of a romantic, and she knows he loves Hallmark movies way more than she does. He kisses her, his hands roaming her body.

“And as far as the birth control goes...” she says against his mouth. 

“Yeah?” He pulls back and looks down at her.

“I’d be okay with ditching the pills and just letting nature take its course,” Rey shrugs.

“Rey,” he says quietly, voice full of wonder. “What about school, and everything... are you sure?”

“I mean, not like, _trying_... Just.” She shrugs and presses her face into his chest. “Not trying to stop it, either.”

“Whatever you want, Rey.” He tilts her chin up and kisses her hard, like he’s afraid he’ll never be able to kiss her again. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He grabs her thigh and slings her leg over his hip. “You can have whatever you want.” And then he’s pushing into her again, still kissing her as he grabs her ass and grinds into her. “Gonna fuck my cum deeper into this little pussy, gonna make you take it all for me,” he groans, burying his face in her neck.

“Please,” she begs, “please, I want you to fill me up again. Want you to give me all your cum.”

He tweaks his thumb against her nipples, stiff against his chest. “Gonna knock you up,” he promises. “Gonna put a baby in you.” He caresses her stomach. “Look at you, sweetheart. Look how small you are, how I can see myself moving in that flat little tummy of yours. God, can you imagine how you’d look? So beautiful,” he murmurs, “you’re so beautiful.”

“Ben,” she cries helplessly as he pounds into her with sharp, deep thrusts. He finds her clit and rubs it with clumsy fingers, but she really doesn’t need precision to get her there at this point. “Harder, please, harder, I’m getting so close.” He fucks her harder, and she nearly screams from it.

“Such a bad girl,” he says, voice dark and amused, “being so loud like that.”

“Can’t help it,” she sobs, “oh, fuck, you make me feel so good.”

“Need to make you feel good, precious girl. Love seeing your face,” he says, twining his fingers in her hair and pulling her head back just a bit. “You look so gorgeous when you come for me. Are you gonna come for me, Rey?”

“Yes,” she keens, arching her back and pushing her hips into him, desperately seeking for more, more, more.

“Need you to come for me so I can come inside you, pretty girl. Come on, sweetheart. If you want my cum, you’ve got to earn it. Come on my cock and make me come so deep inside you, make me fill you all up.”

Rey clutches him as her orgasm rips through her, making every inch of her body shake with it. She thinks she screams his name as she comes. She’s not really sure, though. Not quite aware of what she’s doing.

“So tight around me,” Ben mutters. “Fuck, you’re so tight, you have such a perfect little pussy, fits just right. Love feeling you clench on me, love making you feel so good. Oh, fuck.” His hand in her hair tightens as he promises, “I’m gonna make you so full of my cum it leaks out of you all the time, fuck. So you can’t do anything without thinking of me.”

“Yes,” she whimpers. “Yes, please, do it.”

“Beg me,” he says, voice rough in her ear. “Beg me for it. Come on, sweetheart, you can do it. Use your words.”

So she does. “Fill me with your cum and knock me up, Ben, please, I wanna give you a baby. Please, I’ve been so good, I want it so bad, please come inside me,” she whines, almost sobbing with the force of his thrusts. She grabs at his shoulders, just trying to hold on, and then Ben is burying himself as deep inside her as he can possibly get and moaning into her ear as he comes.

They lie there panting.

“You know,” Rey says eventually, “it’ll probably take me a while to get pregnant. Not that we’re trying.” 

“Right,” Ben agrees easily. “Not that we’re trying.”

“But,” she continues, resting her head on his bicep again, “I think trying will probably be a lot of fun.”

“Probably.”

A sharp cry pierces the night.

Evie. Definitely awake.

“Oh fuck,” she says. “This is totally your fault.”

“Whatever, you’re the one who was screaming.”

“Yeah, and whose fault was that?”

They bicker good-naturedly as they pull on some kind of clothing and go to check on his— _their_ daughter, and Rey’s stomach feels warm, like she just drank some really good hot chocolate kind of warm. If this is what the rest of her life is? If she gets to spend it with these people?

Yeah, she’ll be happy. Really, really fucking happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. also i'm sorry. hopefully satan is hot.


End file.
